Love will find a way
by lightning1412
Summary: This is a story where Harry searches for love and does not always find it where he expects. Ron bashing and a manipulative Dumbledore


**Love will find a way**

**A/N My first fan fiction please read and review.**

As he sat on his bed Harry could do nothing but feel guilty about his choices. It was his fault that Sirius was dead. It was his fault that his friends were injured. He should have seen the trap. He should have seen through Kreacher's treachery. But none of that mattered now because Sirius was gone forever.

He could remember being at Grimmauld with him, laughing and smiling. Now he would never see him smile again and it was his fault. All he could see was Sirius falling through the veil. A part of Harry was taken from him and it forced him to see what was left.

First he examined the place he was in. Number 4 Privet Drive. The hated home of his upbringing. He could not understand why he had to come here instead of going to the Burrow. He hated his "family" and they hated him. He was able to recognize that his hate was not healthy but he was also unwilling to let go of it. They made him suffer all of his life so why should he forgive them. It was best to just ignore them.

Then he turned his thoughts to Hogwarts. Even with the yearly adventures filled with danger he truly enjoyed attending the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Learning how to use magic was a pleasure that he never truly got over. Each new lesson was an adventure, although he could do without the scrolls of homework.

His classmates had been a bit cold this year since many of them did not believe in Voldemort's return. But Harry had never gone to Hogwarts for fame and popularity. He found his acceptance with his friends and the DA. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of the DA and that smile multiplied when he thought of Professor Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The Headmaster had always looked out for Harry and acted like his grandfather. Sirius had never been truly comfortable with the Headmaster but Harry believed that it was caused by the Headmaster's trust in Snape. He just ignored it after all Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world.

Harry then thought of the Weasley family. They were like his very own adopted family. Fred and George were like two older brothers that he enjoyed being around and pulling pranks with. Arthur was the one he could go to and talk about the minor things in his life. Mrs. Weasley was the person who would look after him and keep him out of trouble, although she was a bit loud. Ginny was a good friend and his best mates sister. He would always look out for Ginny.

Ron is his best mate and there really wasn't much more to say. He was good at Wizard's Chess and he ate a lot. He could be a bit of a git but then again who wasn't. He was also crushing on Hermione.

Hermione. What was she to Harry? A friend … doesn't sound right. A best friend … still off the mark. A partner, a confidant, a tutor, a classmate, a sister none of it fits.

_A love_

Could it be … could she be a love?

No or at least not yet, but it was getting there fast. She was the only one who always stayed by his side. The only one who took the time to listen to him. The only one who made it seem like she truly cared. She was the one who saw past The-Boy-Who-Lived and saw just Harry Potter.

Blimey he was falling in love with Hermione. How could he not realize it before now? She was strong, knowledgeable, brave, courageous, and beautiful. Gods she was beautiful. Her smile that she only let a few see. Her face furrowed in concentration. Her smooth lips and her clean shaven … Legs! He was only thinking about her legs. He would never forget that bloody bathroom accident.

But he couldn't let himself fall for Hermione. Ron fancied her and she wouldn't want to be with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_Yes but she knows who you are._

She did know him. She knows him better than anyone else does. She knows his anger and his fears. She knows his hopes and dreams. Well except for the one he just discovered.

How could he face her now? When his thoughts could not leave her. When he wanted to kick Ron aside and chase after her. His crush on Cho was nothing like this. This was starting to consume him. He wanted to kiss her on her lips and on her clean shaven … Legs!

Damn that bloody bathroom accident!

**A/N Thank you I will either make this an H/Hr or an H/Multi. I have not completely decided. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
